A canister adsorbs evaporated fuel from a fuel tank or the like with an adsorbing agent, and an improvement in desorption (purging) efficiency of the adsorbed evaporated fuel is desired. In Patent Reference 1, with regard thereto, a system is recited in which an adsorbing agent in a canister is efficiently heated by the heat of exhaust gas passing through an exhaust pipe of a vehicle, and desorption of the fuel from the adsorbing agent is promoted.
In a hybrid vehicle that runs by appropriately using the drive power of a motor as well as an engine, because of the driving of the motor, driving periods of the engine may be shorter.
However, when the driving periods of the engine are shorter in this manner, exhaust gas does not flow through the exhaust pipe when the engine is stopped. Therefore, heat of the exhaust gas may not be used for heating of the canister when the engine is stopped. Driving the engine just to desorb evaporated fuel would lead to problems such as a deterioration in fuel consumption and the like.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-230493